


The Mischievous Warriors

by chicken_ranger



Series: Sky Warriors Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_ranger/pseuds/chicken_ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to Of Space, Sky and Time* Takes place after the Cell Saga. Trunks, Goten and his twin sister (OC) are the warrior’s children. Growing up in such a unique circumstances brought them to the adventures any normal children could never imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

The Mischievous Warriors

 

Summary: *Sequel to Of Space, Sky and Time* Takes place after the Cell Saga. Trunks, Goten and Tenten (OC) are the warrior’s children. Growing up in such a unique circumstances brought them to the adventures any normal children could never imagine.

 

AN: Yes, I’m already up with the sequel! The story will take around four years since Cell’s Saga and will go on until Majin Boo’s Saga. Some things in this fic wouldn’t be understandable if you haven’t read the prequel “Of Space, Sky and Time”, so I suggest you to read that one before. Teehee~

Regarding Tenten’s name, I had my explanation on the 4th chapter of ‘Of Space, Sky & Time’. But I’ll make another explanation on why I chose the name. I admit she had the same name with Tenten from Naruto. Which will make her lacks of originality. However, her name had something to do with the concept of the whole stories. I wanted to make some connection between Goku and her name.   
Goku (悟空) - 空 has the meaning of space or sky.  
Goten (悟天) - 天 also means sky.  
I chose her name Tenten (天天) not only because she’s Goten’s twins (and it’s also cuter to have twins that had some rhythm on their names) but because of Goku’s wish for her to stand on everything she faced, to keep looking forward before finally free from her past. Like the bird that fell numerous time before finally soar to the sky. That’s why I made him call the twins little birds the whole series.

I am fully aware some people wouldn’t like my choice. However, I still wanted you guys to enjoy my writings for what it is and help me improve.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc.

 

\--------------------@--------------------

 

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

 

\--------------------@--------------------

After the attack of yet another enemy, the Earth Force once again saved the Earth. But of course, people will be people… And no sooner do they get used to peace and they begin to misbehave.  
Years after the battle with Cell, Mr. Satan was hailed as the hero of the Earth. A believe that happen to be wrong.  
The true heroes that saved the Earth however, doesn’t care about it and continue on living their peaceful time.

 

Bulma takes her plane to make a visit to Mount Paozu, where the Son family lives. She asked Vegeta to come along, but Vegeta being Vegeta was of course refused and continue on training. So here she is, bringing her 4 years old son, Trunks. She glanced at the boy that sitting beside her out of the corner of her eye. He is playing with his plane model while making a whooshing sound out of it. Little Trunks loves plane model so much. She smiled at the thought that he’s going to fly faster than any plane in this world not for a long time.

“Trunks, you’re going to meet new friends in a moment. Aren’t you excited?”

“Not really. Are they strong?”

Bulma rolled her eyes at the arrogance tone in his sentence. Her son in this timeline is as cocky and stingy like his Father. She still remembers how the Future Trunks lacks the arrogance and really caring. Maybe it was due the fact that her current son living in the luxuries of peace and having his Father around. She sighed. She really hope her son would take after his future counterpart’s personality.

“Well, they’re going to be strong in the future.”

Trunks seems to be uninterested. But Bulma knew he’s actually quite ecstatic to meeting new friends. She didn’t send Trunks to public school, afraid that he might have some problems with the ordinary kids since he inherited his father’s strength after all. Goku’s children however, are the best option for him to learn how to making friends. 

 

***

It took her three hours to arrive at the Son’s family resident. She parked her plane and help Trunks getting down from it, before pressing the button to return the plane to capsule form. She was then walking towards a small house. Trunks was looking around the place. The environment is totally opposites from his place. He didn’t see any single tall building. They’re reaching a white hut located at the foot of a forest near a mountain. Bulma knocked on the door, and behind the door emerged a woman wearing yellow chine style dress. They’re greeting and hugging each other, talking about it’s been a long time since they met each other. The woman that was later known as Chichi, Son Goku’s wife, let them enter the small hut. Trunks saw Gohan approach them, he only knew Gohan because he often come to their house to meet Bulma or playing with him.

“Hello Trunks, how are you doing?” He said while patting Trunks’s head. Trunks always admire the older boy. He had this gentle smile full of kindness. Since Trunks didn’t have any sibling, he looked Gohan as his own brother.

Trunks was smiling enthusiastically at him, “Gohan-san! What are we gonna play today?”

“About that Trunks, I want you to meet my siblings. Come with me!” Trunks just nodded and followed him. Gohan took them at the nearest room. There he saw a boy and a girl. They’re currently taking turn on reading the storybook before them.

“So… the Ash Lady…” the boy read.

“No, Goten. It should be read as Cinderella.” said the girl.

“Goten, Tenten! Come here for a sec! I want you two to meet Trunks.” Gohan put his hand on Trunks back and gently push him forward.

Goten and Tenten looked up from their attention and studied the new boy before them.

Goten cheerfully approached Trunks and said, “Hey! Are you strong? Do you want to play-fight?”

Trunks was smirking as he proudly put both of his hand on his waist, “Try me!”

They were about to fight each other before Gohan intercept them, holding both of their head with his hands. “Now, now! No play-fight! I want you to know each other first and play like usual.”

Goten and Trunks pouted. Tenten just shook her head and sigh.

Trunks was shifting his attention to the girl behind Goten. He used to see lots of girls in the nursery, but never really plays with girl before because girls are weak. He didn’t have many friends to begin with, Bulma always bring him to meet her friend’s children. But Gohan still was his favorite playmate. 

The girl has a short hair only reaching her neck and she was wearing pair of yellow hairpins. She looks a lot like the woman that welcomed them earlier. He saw her walking towards him. Trunk felt like he blush a little when he saw her. She’s somewhat familiar with someone he knew.

“Hello, Trunks-san. Nice to meet you. I’m Tenten.” She said while extending her arm. She surely is well mannered. She’s cute, but still… She’s a girl.

Trunks looking at her hand, to her face, back looking back to her hand. “I don’t need to get familiar with a girl. Go away!” He blurted. He didn’t really hate the girl, but he’s too proud to show her that he’s actually shy.

Gohan was shocked, Goten just keeping a flat expression, while Tenten was taken aback by his rude response. She looks hurt, almost crying. “B-but what’s wrong about being a girl?” she asked. Tenten never get to have another playmate aside from her brothers. She’s actually really happy when her big brother told her she’s going to meet a new friend but getting rejected like this hurt her so much.

“Because girls are pretty weak. I don’t think you can catch up with my power, so get lost.” He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

Gohan reaching his sister and carry her whiles reprimanding Trunks, “H-hey Trunks, it’s not a good thing to say you know.” He was really shocked. He expected them to get along when they met since he knew their future counterparts were lover. But maybe it’ll take time before they reach that stage. Furthermore, their personalities are almost the opposite. The Future Trunks was more respectful to everyone and well mannered.

Tenten circling her arms around Gohan’s neck and hide her eyes on Gohan’s shoulder “It’s okay Brother… I want to go to my room.” Gohan nodded and carry his sister to her room.

Goten wasn’t catching up with the awkward situation, he just continued playing with Trunks with the toys in the room like nothing had happen. Trunks was getting bored. He pities the girl, but he just shrugged at the thought. He really needs some excitement. He was looking at the forest through the window and has an idea. He opened the window and told Goten to follow him.

“What are we going to do, Trunks?”

“We’re going to the forest, let’s see… how about we’re hunting for animal? We’ll see who’s getting the bigger one.”

Goten pumped his fist upward, “Got it!”

They’re going separate ways and getting deeper into the forest. Trunks failed to find anything on his way so he’s search for Goten in disappointment. He sense Goten’s presence and approached him while he saw Goten looking at something.

“Hey Trunks, I found something! I think I win the bet!” he said while pointing up.

Trunks was looking at him before looking up to see a giant anaconda looking hungrily at Goten. Trunks shouted at Goten, “Goten! Run!!”

Goten startled at first before he saw the anaconda started to attack him. He avoids it at the last moment. They’re running as fast as they can without looking back. ‘This is bad!! I never thought the anaconda could catch up with us!’ thought Trunks. Goten tripped his foot, Trunks realized and approach him to help him stands up. He then grab Goten’s hand and make another run from it.

 

***

 

Tenten was pouting while sitting near the window of her room. She can’t believe the boy she just met. That boy was a jerk. He never saw her and he just stamped her as a weak girl. “That jerk, I hope he swallow his own words and get beaten by a girl.” She huffed. She went to window to looking at the scenery around her house. The sight of the mountain however gave her some serene feeling, might as well erase her vexation towards him. She squinted her eyes when she noticed some harsh movement in the forest because she could saw the trees are waving wildly. She’s heading to Goten’s room to check on them and saw the window had been opened. Neither Trunks nor Goten were there.

 

***

Trunks almost made it to the entrance of the forest when the anaconda hit the tree and causing the tree fell and blocking their way. They can’t make it out! The anaconda was smiling deviously at them and opening its mouth, about to devour them. Trunks and Goten closed their eyes when they feel nothing attacks them. He felt a surge of energy engulfed them. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blue barrier with hexagon particles blocking the anaconda from attacking them. The anaconda charge at the barrier several times but failed to pass through it. Trunks and Goten looking at their side and saw Tenten extending both of her hands. She must be the one that created the barrier. Both of them were staring at her full with amazement. Tenten struggled to hold the anaconda away while she suddenly clenched her fists. She pulled her hand before pushing it forward while screaming as she used up all her strength. The barrier was now blasted the anaconda away from them, sending it back to the forest.

Both Trunks and Goten was gaped by the scene. Tenten was heaving before falling down and losing her consciousness. Goten screams her name and approached her, shaking her body. Trunks snapped from his trance and approached her as well to check her condition. He carried her on his back, aided by Goten. Gohan was making his way out from their house because he felt Tenten’s Ki. He took her from Trunks and brought her to her room. Chichi and Bulma were somehow well informed and scold them both. Bulma told Trunks he was going to be grounded when they’re home and there will be several punishments waiting for him. Never he feared his mother more than that moment.

Bulma told Trunks to express his gratitude to Tenten before they go home, so Trunks enter her room and found her awake. Upon seeing him, Trunks could tell that he’s an unwanted visitor from her expression.

“Err… well. You see…” She kept staring at him in disgust.

“Thank you for helping me…” She raised her eyebrows at this.

“And… I’m really sorry that I told you weak.” She nodded.

”I will take back my words and from now on recognize your power. S-so… Would you like to be my friend?” He blurted.

Tenten gazing at him while briefly wondering before tilting her head and beaming the most charming smile he ever saw. “I forgive you. Let’s play when we meet again!” She said.

Trunks was petrified by her smile and flustered. He couldn’t turn his gaze away from her. He felt his heart pounding wildly against his chest. He clutched his chest as he wondered what is this feeling. He could hear his Mother calling his name before he could utter any words.

“S-see you then.” He said before heading to her door. He turned his head to see her again before giving her a nod and closing the door behind him. Tenten was plopping down to her bed when he left and smiling to herself. “See you again.” She whispered before shutting her eyes to rest again.

Trunk was fully aware that once he enters the plane, Bulma would start the topic again and showered him with her scold. “I don’t get it why you have to be so cocky like your Father!” She gruffly speaks while driving the plane.

Trunks didn’t respond her. He was just gazing at the window, his mind still wandering to the girl he just met. He kept on sighing all the way home, so Bulma rolled her eyes at him and saw despondent expression on his face. “So how were your new friends?”

He kept gazing at the window, “Goten is okay…”

“And Tenten is…?”

Trunks startled and nervously looking at the ground. He feels hot creep on his face as he whispered, “C-cute…”

Bulma grinned.

 

***

That night, Gohan bring porridge for Tenten’s dinner to her room. The fatigues from releasing so much Ki still wore her off. He was feeding Tenten the porridge while asking her. “I was wondering why Mom and Bulma-san knew about their escapade to the forest, and even knew the anaconda chased after them when they saw us back from the forest.”

Tenten munching her porridge before answering him, “I knew about the anaconda in the forest, so when I saw them going to the forest. I told them Goten and Trunks were going to the forest to disturb the anaconda. They freaked out before I asked them to stay calm and wait while I’m leaving to the forest. Then I saw them getting chased, it’s really funny so I wait and watch. I save them at the very last moment… That’ll teach the snob boy some lesson.” She said before taking another spoon from her brother.

Gohan was sweat dropped. “Poor Goten… he’s a victim of your plan.”

“It’s okay. Sometimes we need someone’s sacrifice to fulfill our plan.” She answered nonchalantly.

Gohan was laughing nervously. Future Trunks did mentioned things about Tenten being very sly. The current Trunks and the future one might be different. But it seems Tenten remains the same no matter in which timeline she is…


	2. My Girlfriend

The Mischievous Warriors

 

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc.  
Anpanman © Takashi Yanase

 

\--------------------@--------------------

 

Chapter 2: My Girlfriend

 

\--------------------@--------------------

Bulma is celebrating Trunks’s 5th birthday that day. She held an outdoor party and invited all friends and acquaintances. She made a blue and yellow colored theme party. A gate made of blue and yellow balloon decorated her house gate. Various kinds of food stalls are everywhere. There’s a big Major Trunk balloon near the cake. It was an elephant cartoon hero that wore black eye glasses and superman suit. Bulma used the cartoon mascot because its name similarity with her son’s. It’s almost like a bazaar than a kid’s birthday party. Kuririn was the first one that came to the party. He was shocking everybody when he came hand in hand with #18, especially with a baby girl in her hand. Yamcha had his jaw dropped. Totally shocked by the fact Kuririn beat him on relationship term. He never expected that baldhead Kuririn will get married before him. Tienshinhan and Chaozu also came.

Bulma had one of her staff picking up the Son’s family from Mount Paozu. They’re special guests after all, since Goten and Trunks turned up in tuned, not forgetting his small crush on Tenten. Trunks was grinning widely at the sight of the twins. Goten carried his birthday present and run towards him to wish him happy birthday. Tenten was walking behind Goten. As soon as Goten handed him his birthday present, Tenten approached him and held both of his hands.  
“Happy birthday Trunks. I wish you all the best.” She said as she smiled.

Trunks was blushing at the contact and smiling before giving her gratitude nod. Before he could say anything, she shift her gaze when she heard her Brother calling Piccolo’s name. Piccolo came with Dende. Gohan walk towards him to greet him, which followed by Tenten who immediately release her hold on Trunks’s hand, excitedly ran and hold Piccolo’s leg. Piccolo carry her in his arms and asked if she train properly, she responded by enthusiastically nodded. Trunks was furious at the sight, he just getting her attention and a moment later the green demon dominates her attention. He stomped his ways to Piccolo, crossing his arms. Piccolo looked at him puzzled.

“Piccolo, put her down!” Piccolo just looking down at the young boy in bewilderment, but he complied anyway. Tenten scowled her face at him.

“You have to speak politely to your elder, Trunks. Apologize to him now!” said Tenten.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re going with me now!” He replied while grabbing her hand and forcefully pulled her with him.

“No!! I want to speak with Piccolo-san!” She pulled her hand away from his hand.

“What so good about that pale green demon!?”

“You scowl too much too!! And what’s good about you!?”

“Of course I’m better! I’m strong and can buy you every kind of toys you wanted.”

“Not interested! I’m playing with Piccolo!” She stomped her way back to Piccolo.

Trunks was infuriated with her, he grabbed her hand again. Tenten was glaring at him. “Let go of me…”

“You’re COMING with me!”

“Why do I have to follow you??”

“Because you are MY GIRLFRIEND!!” He finally shouts.

Tenten was flabbergasted, everyone jaw dropped by his brute claim. “I never agree to be one…” She finally responded.

“Well you are now, let’s go!” Trunks pulled her again but she remained on her spot. She was looking down for a moment before continued, “Listen…” Trunks swiveled his body, shifting his attention towards her while holding her hand still.

“Even if the world is doomed, and there’s only two people left, me and you…” she was talking in a shaky voice. “I WILL NOT BECOME YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!” She finally shouted. Trunks was shocked, he felt like large boulder just crashed him right on his head. Tenten pulled her hand off him and walks away.

Bulma and Chichi was gawked. They were shocked to see them fighting like this. Are they going to be together like their future counterparts? Were their counterparts had this kind of childhood as well? They’ll be doomed if they didn’t end up together.

Piccolo saw Tenten approached him and starts talking about her training. He remembered when their future counterparts also used to quarrel because of him. He really didn’t get this relationship, but why he had to end up becoming subject of their quarrel again? He will never understand this thing called love…

Trunks was celebrating his birthday devoid of any kind of emotions. He didn’t even feel happy when his Mother gave him the plane model he’s been looking for as his present. He was now looking at the subject of his mind. Tenten was playing with Kuririn’s baby. She was making funny faces to make the baby laughed. He sighed. He made her mad, now he no longer enjoy what’s supposed to be his day.

He felt someone pat his back when he saw Gohan smiling at him. “How’s the birthday boy doing?” he asked. Trunks just looked down, pouted. “I made her mad, Gohan-san… Now she doesn’t want to play with me anymore…” he said while looking at her direction. She was now walking with Goten, hand in hand, running to the cake stall.

Gohan smiled, “I have to admit you’re a little rude back there, Trunks.”

Trunks was gazing at Gohan before looking down again. He looked guilty this time.

“I… I just want her attention on me…”

Gohan chuckled, “Well, there are various ways to get her attention, Trunks. Do you know that she likes that cartoon character named Anpanman?”

“I know that one. But why she likes that stupid bread?”

“Because Anpanman loves to help people. He jumps at everyone who needs his help no matter who he is. He even pulls off parts of his head to feed hungry people, no matter how ugly he became.”

“She likes that kind of boy?”

“She likes that kind of boy.” Gohan smiled.

 

***

Meanwhile, Tenten was enjoying the strawberry shortcake she took from the cake stall with Goten. Tenten enjoyed every bite she took, she almost crying with happiness because the cake made her feels like she bit her own cheeks. Goten took a bite before speak with her. “Tenten, why are you fighting with Trunks?”

She sighed. Goten made her lost her appetite. “He’s a snob and selfish. He loves ordering me around. Who does he think he is?”

Goten tilted his head, “But he just wants to play with you, you know?”

“I want to play with him too. But he makes me mad.”

“But today is his birthday. Can’t you at least forgive him this time?”

She forked her cake to her mouth and briefly thinking about it. Goten was right. Today is Trunks’s birthday. She should forgive him today, but only today. “I will do that later. Let me finish my cake.”

“Yay! We’re now three again!” Said Goten cheerfully.

 

***

Trunks was eating his sushi when he saw a space ship came by. It was Jaco’s space ship. His Mother must be invited him to came over. Jaco emerged from his space ship and gave him pineapple cake that was well-known in the entire galaxy. Trunks happily accepted his gift. After he thanked the blue face alien, he’s making his signature pose. He told them he can’t stay too long since he has urgent business to do. When Jaco about to enter his space ship, he saw Tenten walking towards him. His heart is pounding, he’s thinking of a way to apologize to her. Suddenly he heard an explosion. Jaco’s spaceship was having a problem; he saw the side of the ship producing smokes and followed by another explosion. Trunks saw part of the spaceship shattered and was about to hit Tenten.

“Tenten, watch out!!” Tenten didn’t see what’s coming. It was too late for her to move. Chichi and Gohan was shouting her name from the side and Goten was running towards her, but he couldn’t make it in time. Trunks was jumping on her without thinking. He shielded her from the fragment when his head was hit by a big chunk of iron.

Tenten was closing her eyes for the upcoming impact. But she didn’t feel anything but something warm was holding her close. When she opened her eyes, she saw Trunks on her top. He put his arm around her neck and the other hand on her head to shield her.

“Trunks…” Trunks was getting up and she saw blood trickled on his face. The iron was hitting his head instead. Bulma was screaming and everyone rush to approach them. Even Vegeta was running to his spot.

“Trunks, you’re okay?” asked Vegeta.

Trunks was holding his head, “Yeah, just a little wound. I’m okay.”

Chichi, Gohan and Goten was running towards Tenten, they’re really panic. “Tenten!! Tenten, you’re okay!?”

“I’m okay. Trunks protect me…”

She saw Bulma holding a towel close to his wound. She was scolding Jaco for having his plane exploded on her house, moreover injuring her son. Tenten stood up as she walks towards Trunks and kneel beside him. She locked her eyes with him while putting her hand over his wound. A white glow formed beneath her hand and there’s a soothing feeling that slowly overcome his pain. When she retracts her hand away from him, he doesn’t feel any pain anymore. His wound is completely healed. Everybody but Goten already knew about her ability, so Goten was the only one flabbergasted at his twin’s ability.

Tenten blushed a little, “… Thank you, for protecting me.” She said while looking away from him.

Trunks also blushed in return, “T-thank you for healing me too…”

They didn’t say anything afterwards. Bulma asked Dende to check on Trunks if she needed to bring him to hospital or not, which responded by Dende that he’s completely healed so he doesn’t need any check up. 

After the accident that just occurred in his party, Trunks sitting on the edge of his swimming pool, reflecting on how bad his birthday party is. He didn’t realize that Tenten was walking slowly to his place and sit down beside him. Trunks was blushing again, “Err… Tenten. Do you need anything?”

She shuts her eyes, “Sorry, for yelling at you.”

“Eh?”

“I shouldn’t do that. It’s your birthday, I should be playing with you.”

“That’s okay, I’m being rude to Piccolo too… You’re doing the right thing.”

Tenten shocked at his sudden change. There was an awkward silence between them before Trunks starts talking, “Tenten, do you really dislike becoming my girlfriend?”

“…Yes.” Trunks looked down, feeling his heart shattered. “I used to…” she added.

“Eh?”

“I dislike your selfish demeanor… But I don’t hate you.”

He shifted his gaze back to her, “When I saw you protect me from that thing… I think you’re okay. You’re bleeding, but you look… cool.” Gohan was right about Anpanman.

Trunks was blushing furiously when he saw Tenten smiling at him and leaned closer, “I didn’t get to give you my present yet, right?” He nodded. She kissed his left cheek and said, “Happy birthday Trunks.”

He smiled while touching the cheek that has kissed by Tenten. ‘I was wrong, this is the best birthday party ever!’ he thought to himself.

 

***

 

After the party is over, Son family bid their goodbye to Bulma and thanking her for the invitations. They went back with the plane Bulma prepared for them. On the plane, Goten asked Tenten, “Tenten, why are you so mad when Trunks said you’re his girlfriend?” Gohan and Chichi set their ears on their conversation, it’s going to be interesting.

“I’m not his girlfriend, that’s why I’m mad.”

“But you are his girlfriend you know?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I’m his boyfriend.”

Chichi and Gohan was jaw dropped at his remark.

“Because you’re a girl, that makes you his girlfriend.”

Tenten was dumbfounded, “Goten… you… I can’t believe you!” she shook her head in disbelief. Chichi and Gohan was laughing like crazy.


	3. The Oldest One

The Mischievous Warriors

 

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc.

 

\--------------------@--------------------

 

Chapter 3: The Oldest One

 

\--------------------@--------------------

Goten and Tenten are going to sleep over in Trunks’s house for a week. Trunks was getting really bored on his summer holiday, while training and video games weren’t enough to passed his days. So Bulma had this idea to invite the twins to stay on her house. She asked for Chichi’s consent which she’s totally agreed to. So Bulma decided to pick them up herself with Trunks. The twins were really thrilled. They always thought Bulma’s house as a big fortress that has so many places to discover. Bulma managed to make a faster plane to Chichi’s house. It only took her two hours to reach her now. She thought that it was okay to spend hours for now since the kids will learn to fly in no time and they won’t need her for pick up anymore. The kids sure are grown so fast…

Trunks finally change his attitude towards Tenten. He even started to watch Anpanman ever since to become the boy she would like. He always thought the bread hero that kept his smiling face around looked very stupid. But episodes after episodes, he started to like it. However, Trunks being Trunks couldn’t hold his tongue to not teasing Tenten whenever he had the chance to do so. He usually teamed up with Goten to tease her because they can win arguments by their own since Tenten always have her way to counter them.

Bulma was taking them to the Grand Chateau located not very far from the West City. She always love the chateau and was thinking to build one for herself, which isn’t impossible for her since she was the richest woman in the Earth. Tenten also gleamed with excitement at the sight of the Grand Chateau. It looks like the castle she read in her storybook. 

“Goten, look at that! It’s so beautiful!!” beamed Tenten. Goten was making a big ‘O’ with his mouth. He was awed by how big the mansion is. They could see a huge garden maze on the back of the chateau. There was a huge fountain on the chateau’s entrance with a gold colored angel’s statue in the middle. The long pathway from the gate to the chateau was decorated with two rows of white statues. The statue itself was a knight sitting on his horse while giving a salute. Bulma asked them to follow her and try to not getting separated while they were there because the place is so big. Bulma went to the ticket station and bought one adult ticket for her and three children ticket for the kids.

The interior inside the chateau was making the kids silent with amazement. The whole ceilings were made of gold and have paintings of angels peeking from the clouds as if they’re watching the human. The crystal chandeliers decorated every corner of the room. Tenten loves the chateau so much.

“I really want to be the princess of this place!” She said. Goten and Trunks scrunched their faces.

“Forget it, Ten. You can’t be a princess the way you are.” Said Trunks.

She scowled, “Why I can’t be one?”

“Princesses are gentle and they can’t make a giant hole with their fist.” Goten taunted before giggling with Trunks. He teased Tenten because she accidentally made a hole in their house when she stumbled and was about to bump the wall. That is when she’s trying to hold herself against the wall with her fist but ended up destroying it instead.

“They can if they wanted to!”

“They can’t, that’s why they have the princes to save them!”

“What if there’s no prince can save them?”

“They always have one though.”

“That’s only in storybooks!”

“Okay guys! Stop fighting already.” Said Bulma while raising both of her palms to stop them. “Now since the place is so huge, I don’t want you to wander yourself. And you Trunks, since you’re the oldest one here, I want you to be responsible taking care of them.”

“Okay, Mom…” But he got another idea in his mind.

Bulma hold Tenten’s hand as they’re examining each room in the chateau. Goten and Trunks followed. It was when Trunks nudging Goten’s arm.

“Hey Goten…”

“What is it Trunks?”

“I heard from people that there’s a dungeon on the basement of the chateau.”

“What kind of dungeon?”

“They said it was the place to held the prisoners and tormenting them.”

“Wow…”

“So what do you think Goten?”

“About what?”

“Are you up to an adventure? You feel it, right? The thrill!!”

Goten grinned and nodded, “Let’s explore it!”

They’re silently taking steps backwards and running away. Bulma was still telling Tenten about the history of the painting before them. Tenten felt missing presences and turned her head around, finding out the boys disappeared already.

 

***

Trunks and Goten were roaming around the chateau until they found the restricted area. The pathway was blocked only with a rope with ‘Staff Only’ sign on it. They were smirking and proceeded to enter the area, looking for the possible pathway to enter the dungeon. Goten found a door made of rails, but it’s locked. Trunks was using a little force to break the door and they enter it, finding a stairs that heading underground. They were grinning in satisfaction.

“You see that, Goten… It’s seems there IS a dungeon!”

“This is so exciting! Let’s go Trunks!!”

When they reach the end of the stairs they saw a huge room made of bricks. The air was humid. They scrunched their nose on the damp smell around them. The atmosphere was exactly the opposite of the luxury they saw on the upper ground. The room lacks of electricity and used torch to light the pathways instead. It looks exactly like the video games Trunks has been playing. When they explore deeper inside the room, they saw two rows of prisons on both of their side. They went further and saw the coolest thing they ever saw, it was a line of knight armors. Goten and Trunks were jumping around at their discovery. While Goten examining the biggest armor, Trunks noticed there was another stairs heading to some kind of sewer. It must be the waterway they used for the prisoners.

“Trunks!! Take a look at this armor!” beamed Goten.

Trunks was examining the sword instead. He always had a thing with swords, and dreamt of having one someday. Despite located in a forgotten place, the armors and swords were all shiny.

“So there you are!”

Trunks and Goten startled at the voice they recognized. Goten accidentally hit the armor, send the shakes all to the helmet, which was now shaking uncontrollably.

“Tenten, how do you know we’re here!?” screamed Goten.

“Your Ki presence, duh! Bulma-san was really worried about you. I told her to wait for me in the entrance while I’m looking for your Ki.”

The helmet was falling down and hit Trunks right on the head. He accidentally kicked the armor foot, which send tremors to the whole armors and tumbled upon them. Trunks, Goten and Tenten looked up to find the body falls on them, trapping all of them inside. They’re losing their balance at the sudden contact and roll along with the armor. They’re screaming with all their might.

“Somebody stop this thing!!” screamed Tenten.

“I can’t hold it anymore! I can’t hold it anymore!!” Screamed Goten.

“What is it, Goten!?” Asked Trunks, while trying to get out from the armor.

“I can’t take anymore spin! I want to puke!!”

“DON’T YOU DARE!!!” shouted Tenten and Trunks.

The armor was now rolling on the stairs, sending even more shakes.

“Break this thing!!” screamed Tenten.

“I can’t move my hand!!” replied Trunks.

“Me neither!” screamed Goten, he can’t see anything but stars now.

“Then do something!!”

“What is this soft thing here!?”

“That’s my chest, jerk!!”

“Trunks! Keep your hand away from Tenten!!”

“I would love to move my hand away if I CAN!!!” shouted Trunks.

They felt the vibrations around the stop, but it seems like they were thrown away somewhere. After that, they can hear a water splash around them.

Tenten was panic now, “Oh no!! Do something!! I can’t swim!!”

“I could break this thing easily if I can move my hand!”, said Trunks.

They’re now drowned in the water. Trunks was now holding his breath, luckily he already knew how to swim. But things are bad for Tenten and Goten. It’s going to be dangerous for them.

‘It’s my fault, I was the one who asked Goten to explore the dungeon… What should I do…’ He remembers that Bulma told him he was the oldest, so he had to be the one that take care of them.

‘That’s right, I have to protect them. I am the strongest one here.’ He saw Goten and Tenten almost losing their consciousness. ‘Tenten, Goten… I won’t let you die!!’ He felt power surge from his center and spreading all over his body. He released his power and broke the armor from them. He grabbed both Tenten and Goten, swam all the way up and pushed both Tenten and Goten on top of it before getting out from the water himself. Goten and Tenten was coughing water and inhaled air as much as they can.

They were both sprawled on the ground, “I thought I was a goner…” Both said it in the same timing and pose. ‘Twins…’ Trunks thought.

Goten and Tenten whipped their head to see Trunks. Their eyes widened when they saw Trunks.

“T-Trunks…”

“What happened?” as Trunks, puzzled.

“Y-you are… blonde…”

“Eh?”

Trunks shifting his gaze and examined his own body, he could feel the power. The air pressure around him was different. He went to reflect himself on the water and saw his hair was all spiked up and blonde. Turquoise eyes now replaced his blue eyes.

Goten begins the sentence, “And your Ki was…”

“… Huge.” Tenten ended the sentence.

Trunks looked at the palm of his hand. Is this the Super Saiyan form his Father used to talk about? The power he felt surging through was amazing, he was smiling to himself before releasing his form. Goten and Tenten still watched him in amazement.

“Are you okay?” He asked Goten and Tenten, both nodded but still looked shocked.

“Let’s go back before they saw what we did here.” They were both nodded again and started to make a silent retreat before anyone finds out what they did.

 

***

Bulma was waiting furiously at them in the entrance. They decided to keep the whole things secret and just said they’re lost. It was one hell of experience for them, especially for Goten and Tenten who thought they might die back there.

“I want to take you to the famous ice cream parlor that was located around here…” said Bulma, three of them was cheering. “… But since three of you are so smelly, I guess I will call it a day. We have to go home to shower three of you!” They could feel a huge boulder smash their head as they look down in disappointment.


End file.
